Paint Tool Sai
Eu estava desenhando no meu aplicativo do computador, chamado Paint Tool Sai. Sou uma desenhista em um site chamado Deviantart, com o nickname de PimbaRabbit. Não me pergunte o por quê do nome. Meu desenho estava ficando pronto, estava muito feliz pois havia demorado um tempão pra fazê-lo. Assim que terminei, salvei em um arquivo já salvo, e decido checar minhas mensagens da DA. Uma nota, eu clico nela, mandado pelo user Skitssydoom8890. Looking for some fun, Pimba? Check out your PTS! Estranho um pouco, pensei que era uma piada, cliquei no Paint Tool Sai para começar um novo desenho. Na metade dele, meu PC reinicia. Eu fiquei muito puta da cara, demorou tanto pra terminar meu desenho! Dou uns socos na bancada, e o PC volta ao normal. Quando abro o Paint Tool Sai, recebo uma mensagem de erro, mas havia algo estranho nessa mensagem, ela havia números a cada letra escrita. Juntando essas letras, ficava algo como "Skit Skit, let's hang out for a bit!." Eu estava assustada, o que diabos estava acontecendo com o meu computador?! O PTS abre de novo, minha personagem estava enforcada, a corda era levada por um homem, ele era como um humanóide esquisito, eu mal podia acreditar, era como um passeio, mas amaldiçoado, e a marca d'água do desenho era 8890. Abro correndo a Deviantart novamente, o personagem de Skitssydoom8890 era um homem humanóide. Eu deixo meu copo de Toddy cair no chão. Limpo os cacos do copo, e vejo algo muito estranho na tela do computador, eram como todos os meus OCs, mortos. Skitssyu estava ao meio deles, rindo. Um chiado começa a tocar, mas meu PC nem caixa de som tem. O chiado ficava cada vez mais alto, e o PC pifa, finalmente. Eu entro em um estado de pânico total, o que eu vou fazer? Minha mãe chega em casa, olha a situação do meu quarto e briga muito comigo, ela me xinga e manda eu ficar no meu quarto até ela se acalmar. No dia seguinte, um cara chega para arrumar o computador, eu fiquei de castigo por 2 semanas. O período do castigo passou lentamente. Até que enfim, pude usar novamente meu computador. Eu tive um receio em abrir o aplicativo de PTS, mas abri. Parecia normal. Abro a Deviantart novamente, eu tinha muitas mensagens e notificações. Uma nota de Skitssydoom8890, eu estava muito irritada com aquele cara que fez da minha vida um inferno. Eu estava preparada para xingar ele. Abri a nota e ele dizia: Do you like the ride? I'm sure your friends do! And hope you ok, or not. You doesn't see what comes next.... Eu estava cheia daquilo, e escrevi de volta: I HOPE YOU DIE ON HELL, YOUR MOTHERFUCKER hEY pIMBA, dON'T wORRY, cALM down anD GO TO slEEP, iT's mIDNIGHT Por um lado Skit estava certo, minha mãe me mataria se ela me visse no computador tarde a noite. Eu desligo o computador e me arrumo para dormir. Ou quase. Pois algo estava ao pé da minha cama, que me empurra e acabo por bater a cabeça no chão. Acordo de baixo da minha bancada do computador, ele estava ligado, e uma mensagem dizia: Let's hang out again, ANA Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Aplicativos